


Uncle Tony Stark

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, aussie rules, john noble - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: John Noble gets a visit from his uncle in the middle of the night





	Uncle Tony Stark

John Noble was fast asleep in his Twin Waters hotel room, having the most pleasant dream of beating the Lions in the grand final. He imagined his dad, standing with the dejected brisbane lions players, his sad smile but also pride in his eyes when they read out "number 9... John Noble". John, cheering, as Bucks lifted the cup and cried, hugging each player in turn. Then a real lion came roaring in and ate almost half the crowd before Amy Shark, who'd performed at the interval, turned into an actual shark and ate the lion. She was busy swimming around the Gabba pool when John woke up in a cold sweat, as he was super terrified of sharks, and shook his head to try to clear the dream-turned-nightmare from his head.

He was just about to lie back down on the pillow when a movement in the corner of the room startled him. What could possibly be hiding in the corner of his single room, behind the pot plant. John rubbed his eyes and squinted, able to make out a shadowy figure in the darkness. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned on the torch. 

There was a gasp.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" a high pitched voice squealed. "It's bright."

The figure was fading in the torchlight so John turned it off. The figure reappeared in a more solid form and glided out from behind the pot plant.

"Hello John," the figure said sheepishly, his glasses slightly askew and his Iron Man uniform slightly rumpled.

"Uncle Tony?" John said, very alarmed. "But you're.... you died! Are you a g- gho--- ghost?"

"Yes," Tony said, "I heard you were staying here and thought I'd pop in."

"You live around here?" John asked, shocked. 

"I have decided to make Brisbane my resting state, yes," Tony explained.

"What's it like after death?" John asked, curiously.

"It's not too bad," he answered, shrugging, "I can move through walls."

"Wait... how am i able to see you now? How am I talking to you?" John asked, his eyes widening.

"I don't know," Tony said, mystified as well, "I'm sorry I frightened you, but I'm glad we can communicate." 

John, nodded, almost thrilled to see his favourite uncle hovering in front of him. He loved hanging out with Tony in his lab, making weapons and potions and understanding science.

"John, look, I came here... I came here because I found out you're not doing anything in the Twin Waters Talent Show tomorrow night," Tony said, looking disappointed.

John laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "I don't have any talents."

"But you do!" Tony exclaimed, "All those potions and tricks I taught you in the lab over the years! You have access to the lab any time of the day, no matter where you are in the world. That's the magic and power you possess as my heir. John, you have to show them."

"Why?" John asked, sceptically.

"You could easily win one of the prizes. There's money at stake here, John, we're scientists, so we know how important a grant is," Tony said, starkly.

"We need a grant?" John asked, shocked. He assumed his uncle's lab ran on an endless supply of money powered by its magic.

"Every laboratory needs a grant, John," Tony said. "Please consider this."

John nodded solemnly. "Ok I'll consider it."

With that, Tony whirled around and vanished from the hotel room. John shook his head, wondering if he'd dreamed that whole thing. Surely he didn't have to get up there tomorrow night, in front of everyone, and do a few science experiments? Compared to other people's guitar playing skills and comedy routines? Surely that didn't really happen.


End file.
